Cíclico
by Noel Blue
Summary: Ela não casou e nem construiu família, porque tudo foi cedo demais para ela.


** DISCLAIMER:**

• Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem.

• Betado pela queridissíma Amanur.

• Depois de um longo tempo longe da escrita, em um momento de inspiração, resolvi tirar o atraso.

• Meio baseado em um sonho que tive.

• Boa leitura.

* * *

** CÍCLICO  
**

* * *

"_Quais as coisas que definem o que a gente é. O que tem que acontecer para que a gente perceba que tem alguma coisa errada. Que te faz viver. Que te mata." (Sobre minhas pernas – curta-metragem)_

Do útero materno a vida.

Nasceu saudável, pequena e agitada. Foi amada desde o primeiro momento.

Era o orgulho de seus pais! Começou tudo cedo; a andar, falar, a ir à escola... Sempre foi a mais esperta, a mais inteligente e a queridinha dos professores. Não teve irmãos, nem primos com quem brincar, mas teve uma ótima imaginação; vivia em seu mundo perfeito. Não precisou de ninguém; tão jovem e tão independente. Ah, então veio o primeiro namoradinho. Era uma criança ainda, no começo da adolescência; se sentia tão orgulhosa de si mesma. O primeiro beijo, com o mesmo namoradinho, e a emoção de contar para suas amigas, nunca se esqueceria. Ou o maldito primeiro coração partido, com o segundo namoradinho idiota, o mesmo com quem perdeu a virgindade aos quinze anos — a idade preferida por todas as garotas. Lembrava-se que chorara tanto no colo da mãe que acariciava seus cabelos e dizia que tudo passaria, e que ainda era tão jovem... Não cansava de encher seus ouvidos de que ainda viriam tantos outros, até encontrar seu grande amor.

Em um dia qualquer, de uma primavera qualquer, encontrou seus dois, até então, melhores amigos; Harry e Ron. Eram dois bobos esperando por ela, conforme sempre diziam eles. Foi amizade à primeira vista; nunca se separaram novamente. Juntos, os três viveram grandes aventuras. Viagens, acampamentos, cinemas, festas... E, claro, como em toda amizade, algumas brigas também vieram. Mas nada que não pudesse ser reconciliado com um pedido de desculpas, com uma caixa de bombons, ou um CD da banda favorita de presente.

Ela vivia tão intensamente que jamais poderia dizer que não foi feliz. Teve tantos relacionamentos com caras; um mais lindo que o outro... No entanto, apesar de ter sofrido por eles também, nunca deixou de amá-los.

Por exemplo, Harry, seu melhor amigo. Também seu irmão, seu porto seguro. E teve Ron, o idiota e grande amor de sua vida, por quem, aos poucos, aquela amizade ia se transformando em algo mais forte, mais poderoso... Mas ela não se arrepende de nada; de nenhuma frase que foi ou não dita, de um ato ou de um pensamento. Teve tudo, inclusive sorte.

Teve também transa mais estranha da sua vida — em um banheiro de um time de futebol, enquanto ocorria o jogo. Tudo isso porque Ron não poderia esperar até chegarem em casa! Foi a mais estranha, mas também a melhor. Ela também não se esquecerá do primeiro e último porre, que ocorreu em seu aniversario de vinte e dois anos. Aquele foi um dia memorável. Tanto pelos anos completos, quanto por Ron ter a pedido em casamento, na frente de todos os amigos. Não houve a menor hesitação para o grande "sim".

Hermione sabia que Harry iria surtar quando Gina dissesse que estava grávida. Dito e feito! Ele se tornou o homem mais feliz do mundo, e ela estava feliz por ele. Mas ela não chegou a ver o final da gravidez, e nem a felicidade de seu amigo. Ela não casou e nem construiu família, porque tudo foi cedo demais para ela.

Inclusive sua morte. Aquele homem nunca deveria ter passado o sinal vermelho. Morreu sozinha. Não teve Ron ou Harry para dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que ambos iriam estar lá para ajudá-la. Não houve sua mãe para acariciar seu cabelo e deixá-la chorar em seu colo. Não houve seu pai para abraçá-la, e não houve sequer o seu assassino. O infeliz fugiu sumindo na noite, correndo sem rumo como o condenado que se tornara.

E, então, tudo aconteceu. Como um ciclo sem fim. Como veio ao mundo, foi para a morte, após aquele último suspiro. Em descanso eterno, ela estava de volta ao útero materno*****.

* * *

**(1) De volta ao útero materno*: De acordo com o contexto da estória, quando a pessoa morre, é como se ela fosse para um lugar totalmente diferente do que é dito pela crença popular. É como se a alma da pessoa se perdesse no infinito do universo e chamam de útero, porque é do universo de onde as almas surgem e é para onde a alma voltaria.**

* * *

Reviews? :D


End file.
